A Dangerous Seduction
by Joline Lefevre
Summary: Ciel is an assassin working for the mafia, and he is ordered to kill Sebastian. Something goes wrong, and Sebastian catches his assassin. It seems like they have a connection they never knew about before, and it isn't such a positive one.  M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: 4.4.2012:**

**Ugh, I just read the first chapter through and died because of the typos and grammar mistakes. I'll be going through the chapters right away when I have time to fix them.**

**A/N: I am tired, and came up with an idea for a multi-chaptered fic, and here is what I drabbled together.**

**Tell me what you think, should I continue or ditch?**

It was a dark night. Ciel, a hired assassin, took out his phone for one last time to confirm the address. _'Yes, this must be the place'_, Ciel thought while looking at the house about 20 meters to his right. The house was white, and the lights were on inside.

Suddenly, the silent vibration of his cell phone interrupted Ciel's thoughts. He sighed and took his phone out for the second time during the past two minutes. The phone's screen was flashing the caller's name, or more likely the title of the caller. "Well, what is it?" He answered, sounding a bit pissed, knowing his boss would probably have nothing else to say except for to check his whereabouts. He didn't trust Ciel one bit anymore, though the boy understood that, he had fucked up pretty bad in the near past. "Remember your place, brat. Where are you?"

'Tsk. I knew it he would be asking that'.

"At the target's house. And I am not a brat, I am seventeen, as you know full well".

He knew he had been a brat back when he was fourteen, but not anymore. It had been three full years since he had started to work for the mafia. "You'll still be the same brat to me, Ciely. And good, just don't fuck everything up this time, you still aren't forgiven for what you did last month". The blue-haired assassin sighed again, now louder. "Oh come on now, _Willie_", Ciel blurted out, emphasis on the nickname he knew his boss despised. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes, you know".

"Just don't do that again", William answered the boy, and hung up the phone, leaving the teenager to listen the 'beep, beep, beep'-sound.

'_Asshole'_, Ciel thought and started walking closer to the house he was supposed to break in, get some stolen documents back and… Shall we say, _quietly eliminate _the person living there. Will hadn't told him a lot about the target, only that he was on his mid-twenties or so, and that he had done something for the mafia. So, as far as Ciel knew, it was revenge and an eye for an eye-case.

As the boy reached the house, he froze as he saw a figure inside. The man inside was doing some paperwork (or so Ciel thought, it looked like it at least), and Ciel quickly ran to the backyard of the house to search a way to get in.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for Ciel to find a backdoor, and he approached it. He was about to take out his lock pick, but then saw the door was actually a bit open. _'How careless'_, he thought.

'_You never know who might come in if you leave the door open to everyone like this. Oh, the irony'._

He stepped in quietly, finding himself in a living room or so, judging by the big sofa and TV. He glanced around the open house, and found the target sitting in a different room, his back facing Ciel.

Ciel quietly walked to his target, carefully watching his step. As he approached the man, he saw that the black-haired man was actually wearing a suit, and a tie with it.

'_Who actually wears a tie at home?'_

When Ciel was only about a couple of meters away from the man, he held his breath and prepared to knock the man unconscious. He raised his hand, and forcefully hit the back of the man's neck, earning a quiet yelp while seeing the man fall on the floor.

"I'll be right back when I've got what I need", Ciel said quietly, knowing the man wouldn't answer. He quickly checked the papers the black-haired man was going through, and decided those documents weren't the ones he was looking for.

He walked around the house for a while, looking for a room that would look something like a study. He walked upstairs, and walked into a room he assumed that was the man's bedroom. He found a study table from the room, and took out his cell again and speed-dialled his boss. "What's it, brat?"

"Fuck you, what did I tell you about calling me brat? Anyway, whatever, if you want the fucking documents or whatever back, tell me what I'm trying to look for".

"There's about 15 pages stolen, at the first one is headlined 'Michaelis'". "Uhm, okay…" Ciel answered, half listening. He was going through the piles of papers, until something caught his eye after a while. A small pine on the bed table was titled as William had said, and he went to pick the pile up. "Alright, I've got it, I'll be back there in about an hour", Ciel said and hung up without waiting for an answer. Suddenly, he froze when he felt a strong arm around his neck.

"My my, aren't the burglars quite daring nowadays?" An unrecognizable voice stated while tightening the grip around the teenager's neck. 'Fuck…' Ciel thought, panic starting to rise. He had to get out of the situation. He was close to failing again.

He jabbed his elbow on the captor's stomach as hard as he could, hoping to get away from the grip. The man took a sharp breath, and let his grip go so that Ciel could escape. He turned around, and pulled out a knife out of his jacket. He was faced with his very own target, now facing him. He was actually pretty attractive.

"Tsk. Of course I should have killed you first, what a fool I am", Ciel said, raising the knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the man answered and pulled out a small gun from the back pocket of his pants. Ciel froze. What the fuck is he supposed to do know?

"Quite cowardly of you to attack me when I was not even aware of your existence, wouldn't you say?" The man continued, motioning Ciel to give the knife to him. "You must be from the mafia too, eh?" He continued. "Here to steal my papers again? Didn't you already get enough from my life?" The man's attitude suddenly changed into very threatening, and Ciel backed away just a bit.

The man opened his mouth once again.

"Now, little boy, just give me those papers back, and I just might let you go". The black-haired man was now fully pointing the gun straight to Ciel's forehead. "You make me give them".

"My pleasure".

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. I know I'm a bitch.**

**Anyway, hello people. It's been a while again.**

**So, tell me, should I drop the idea, or continue it? Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome, and of course, I LOVE REVIEWS. Doesn't matter what they contain (but no flames please, they hurt), I just adore them. I'll worship you forever if you review. Thank you, loves! (:**

**ALSO, the one who notices a yaoi manga reference in this gets a biiiiiiiiiig, chocolate** **cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the first reviews :) I adooooooore yah!**

**These plot ideas aren't leaving me alone. :( They're so mean…**

**Therefore, we shall continue!**

"Stop!" The man raised his eyebrows at the teenager. "Don't be ridiculous, what do you mean 'stop'?"

Ciel knew he was not thinking rationally at the moment. Usually he kept his cool and remained calm and collected, but something about this attractive black-haired man made Ciel want to just leave the house, and… not kill him. He knew that that would be the last thing on earth he should do, but damn, he could probably kill Ciel if he didn't do _something_ right now.

"You… You do know that I am here to assassinate you, don't you?" Ciel said, not moving an inch. "I thought so. What are you trying to do, saying some epic last words? There really isn't any need to, IF you give me those papers right now. You do not know how much shit I've gone through for them."

Ciel chuckled; the man could be easily distracted with words after all. Though the gun was still pretty much pointed at his forehead, the risk of getting shot had just reduced because of the man's talkativeness. Or so he hoped. Ciel took a step forward, now his forehead touching the gun. "Well then, go ahead and kill me, mister", Ciel said smirking. "Though they'll probably send someone else here right away."

"I am full well aware of that." The man answered, now holding his hand out for the papers. "Is that so?" Ciel said, creating a silence for a couple of seconds, until Ciel decided that this was the right moment.

He folded the documents in half and tucked them inside of his jacket. Then, he grabbed the gun's pipe, and spun himself around so that it wasn't aimed him. While keeping his hold of the gun, he kicked his knee on the man's stomach as hard as he could, and was relieved when he heard the man yelp. Using the possibility, Ciel ripped the gun off of the man's hands, now being in control of the situation.

"So", Ciel started while the man was trying to get completely back up. "I see I've got the papers, and the gun. Seems like I'm making the rules now." Ciel stepped closer to the immobilized man, the gun's pipe never leaving his stomach. "Such a shame really that you've gotten yourself in a situation like this", he continued, raising his hand to caress the man's cheek. "I mean, you are pretty hot, you know. I just wonder what the hell you did."

The black-haired man clicked his tongue at the compliment, looking not too pleased about Ciel's control in the situation. "But, oh well, whatever. Unfortunately I don't have any time for chitchats, so I'll be going now", he spoke, smirking at the man. "My name's Ciel, by the way. Don't forget it, hot stuff." The man remained silent, raising his eyebrows again.

Ciel backed off slowly, pointing the gun at the man all the time. When he decided he was far away, he started running out of the house. He pushed the gun to the back of his pocket, and ran outside. After Ciel was far enough from the house, he looked back to see if he was being followed.

No one was after him, though he did see the man's figure in the top floor's window. He looked at the man for a few seconds, and then broke into a run again.

Sebastian was watching at the retreating teenager, sighing a bit. _'Ciel…?' _He thought to himself. '_A rather interesting name… I'll find you, don't you worry. And when I do, well… Who knows?' _

Ciel opened an old, dark brown door and stepped inside a rusty looking corridor. Ciel hated the neighbourhood where the headquarters were located, but of course he couldn't anything about it, since when it comes to the mafia, as far from the city was the best. Unless they'd want to get cops on their track, which Ciel doubted.

He walked along the silent aisle, fully aware that someone had probably already noticed and identified him as a member of the mob, and therefore was still alive, and approaching the big black doors with the security system in them.

The blue-haired assassin typed in the four-digit password, and when hearing the familiar 'clang', he opened the door and stepped in. Inside, he was greeted with a sight of his boss and a few other guys.

Ciel managed to identify a few persons sitting on the maroon-coloured sofa. The first one, of course, was his boss, looking as strict as ever with his black elaborate, short hair. He adjusted his glasses at the sight of young assassin. "Hey Ciel!" Someone called. Said boy raised his head at the sound, meeting an enthusiastic glance of Ronald, another member of the mafia. He was quite young, and therefore pretty new to the whole business. He was wearing his usual style (just like everyone else, they liked to dress fancy), a black suit and a black tie. His blonde and black hair was not as neat as William's, but it wasn't anything close to trashy either.

"Hey, Ronald", Ciel answered, smiling a bit. Ciel didn't get along with a lot of people, but Ronald was an exception. He could always make Ciel smile, and he considered the man his friend. "Hey Alan, Eric", Ciel continued, nodding at the two other members, the other's hair longish and brown, and the other's was light brown with the other side braided, looking like a side cut. "Hey", they both answered in unison.

"Oh dear, who is it there noooow~?" A voice came out from the other room, and Ciel sighed a bit. _'Oh dear.' _

An average-height man came into the same room as the others, and he tossed his long, red hair from the left side to the other. "Oh. It's you, brat."

Ciel glared at the man, clearly a bit annoyed because of the insult. "Hello to you too, Mister cross dresser", Ciel spat back. It wasn't that he hated the red-haired man; he just didn't understand the older one's way of thinking. "Ah! How dare you insult a poor helpless woman!"

William adjusted his glasses again, and opened his mouth. "Grell, remind me again. Why are you here, if you are a woman?" "How sexist of you William, like women couldn't have the same career as a man!" Ciel decided that he was not going to stay and listen to those ridiculous exchange-of-opinions.

"Hey, Ciel, wait!" Ronald called after him, just about when he was going to lock himself in the bathroom. "Yeah, what is it?" "We were thinking about hitting a night club in the evening. Care to join?" Ciel was quiet for a moment, and then answered. "I don't if I feel like it. Besides, if you want a good reason for me to not come, I'm underage and you know it full well".

Ronald chuckled a bit at the young boy's statement. "Yeah right, like that would prevent you from coming. Get ready, we're leaving in about an hour". Ciel smirked a bit at his friend. He knew so well that if Ciel would want to go to a bar, his age wouldn't stop him. "Fine, just for you then and since I've got nothing else to do".

"By the way", William started. "Have you got the documents? And were there any problems?"

Ciel opened his jacket, and took out the small pile of papers, and handed them to his boss. "As I promised I'd have them. And… No problems at all", Ciel said, hesitating a bit. After all, he had left that man alive.

"Hm. Maybe you're not that useless, after all. I really did think so after the…" "Yeah yeah yeah, shut up, no need to remind me about it you know. I ain't proud of it either", Ciel interrupted. "If that's all, I'll go get ready".

About 30 minutes later Ciel stepped out of the shower and dried his hair with the towel. He picked up the eye patch from the table, putting it back on. Ciel didn't have his own house, so he lived at the headquarters, therefore all of his belongings were there too, so he would easily pick out clothes. William had granted Ciel the permission to live there, since an assassin living on the streets doesn't sound a very good idea, at least when tens of killings would occur every night because of the thieves and so on hanging around.

After drying his hair completely, the teenager walked to his closet where he kept his clothes. He pulled out a pair of normal black skinny jeans along with black boxers and pulled them both on. He added a dark grey, fitting dress shirt, and a pair of combat boots. He decided he was happy with his clothing, and got out of his room, going to the living room where about everyone else was waiting.

"Hm. About time you get out", Grell said when Ciel walked into the living room. "Oh, I'm deeply sorry. Excuse me, ma'am, have you forgotten your dress somewhere?" Ciel spat at the redheaded man who was wearing a black suit. "Oh? Is it that you would like to see me in one, hm?" "Egh, of course not, that would be an insult to all women out there", Ciel answered, now following the group of people that were already walking out of the headquarters.

Ciel looked around the club, and realized he had never been on this particular place before. A glance to the wall told him that the place was called 'Stikkx'. '_What a weird name'_ Ciel thought to himself, but didn't really care for long, at least when Eric called the bartender and everyone ordered something to drink.

Ciel himself ordered a double whiskey, and downed it on one gulp. He was starting to like the club, the music was alright and getting drunk started sounding like a good idea.

After a couple more shots, Ciel got the urge to visit the bathroom, and so he told his colleagues. After a couple of minutes, he found a door with the sign 'MEN' on it, and went inside. When inside, the boy wrinkled his nose a bit. '_Such a typical bar and night club bathroom, so dirty_'.

After relieving himself, he pulled his jeans back up, and just when he was about to unlock the door and step out of the stall, he heard someone walk in.

"No, I don't know. Well of-fucking-course I'm trying to!" Ciel heard a somehow familiar voice speak. Maybe he was on the phone? "Well, I'm not going to discuss this now, I'll call you tomorrow when I'm not in a bar, alright? Great, bye." Ciel was really starting to get annoyed when not being able to recognize the voice, when it sounded so familiar.

'_Actually, could it… No fucking way. Shit!'_ Ciel opened the door just a bit to peek, and there he saw a tall man with black hair in a suit. Also known as the man from the day before. '_HOLY FUCKING SHIT. How the hell is this even possible to run to him on the next day, moreover in a fucking nightclub?' _Ciel knew he couldn't get out now; it would be quite awkward to see the man… No, what the hell was he thinking? Of course the reason why he couldn't go out was that he was in the public and couldn't do anything right now.

Ciel pulled his phone out from the back pocket and texted his boss.

_**Willy, crap.**_

_**I'm stuck in the fucking bathroom,**_

_**because my last night's target just**_

_**fucking stepped in here! Fucking**_

_**come get me out of here!**_

A minute later his phone's screen flashed.

_**Just fucking come out.**_

_**Actually, no.**_

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN**_

_**HE JUST "STEPPED IN"?**_

_**HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE**_

_**DEAD, RIGHT PHANTOMHIVE?**_

'_Oh right, fucking forgot about that_', Ciel thought to himself. He realized the only thing he could do was to get away from there. He opened the bathroom stall's door, and quickly came out. He was just about to reach the door outside…

"HEY! IT'S YOU!"

**A/N: Yes, you may hate me, it's a cliffie! Again. …hehehe.**

**At least you got an update already today, eh?**

**I WILL ETERNALLY LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW. And oh, Sebby will love you too. Motivating, eh? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, two cliffhangers in a row is just too mean. Therefore, I present you, chapter number 3, posted just a few hours after chapter 2!**

'_Fuck. Fucking fuckity fuck.'_

Ciel knew the black-haired man was right behind, perhaps only a few meters away from him. "Well hello there, _Ciel_. We meet again", the man said, and the footsteps Ciel heard meant that he was coming closer. Ciel spun around, now facing the man. "Don't you fucking come any closer!" He shrieked. "Oh, I thought assassins were supposed to be cold-blooded and they're not supposed to fear anything", the man said. "But I think you shouldn't be called an assassin, you know. I mean, I'm standing here, all alive and fine. The only thing I am missing are my important documents, which I. Would. Like. To. Get. Back. Right. Now", the man continued speaking, emphasising the last words.

"Well you aren't going to get them", Ciel said, his confidence rising because of the insult about his profession. "And you should be fucking grateful to be alive, I've killed a lot of people, and just randomly decided to spare you, and yet here you are, risking your life again!" Sebastian chuckled at the teenager, now only a meter away from him.

"Look, brat", he started, grabbing Ciel's chin with his left hand. "I do not need mercy from people like you". "Well, if you ain't happy with the situation, I'll do my job and eliminate you then, just like I was supposed to! Don't think I couldn't do it, you touchy old man!" He spat and hit his hand away. "Sassy little boy… You know… I just wonder why you didn't do your job in the first place, hm?"

Ciel's mind froze. He started thinking about the reason now, and he didn't find any better reason than 'I thought he was hot'. Now that he thought about it, he realized what an stupid idiot he was.

"Was it because you think I am attractive, hm?" The man smirked at the boy's annoyed expression. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, OF COURSE NOT!" He screamed. "In fact, I do not even know why I'm speaking to you and not what I'm supposed to!" With that, he raised his fist and hit the man.

Or so he tried. The black-haired man stopped the boy's fist halfway, bended Ciel's wrist painfully, which caused the boy to yelp loudly. The older man took advantage of the teen's vulnerability and tackled him on the floor, still bending the poor boy's hand, now behind his back. "Listen, kid. I am not a person who you want to fight with. I am not as pathetic as you think I am, so I'd suggest you'd try to calm the fuck down".

Ciel just clicked his tongue, annoyed about his immobility. "Now, what did you do to me when we were back at my house?" He started with a malicious tone of voice. When Ciel didn't answer, he continued. "Was it so you knocked me out? I think it was. Now, how about you try the same thing, it doesn't feel too nice, you know. But, just remember…"

"Don't you ever, EVER again fuck with Sebastian Michaelis".

With that, Ciel lost consciousness. 

"CIEL!"

The teen felt like shit… His head hurt like hell.

"CIEL! Fucking wake up already!"

Was someone… calling him…?

The boy opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself from the floor of the bathroom. "He's awake", Ronald said, and William crouched down next to the boy. "What the hell happened, brat?" "Will… Don't be that cruel, he either fainted or then something happened to him."

The black-haired man rose up. "Or more likely _someone_ happened to him. Was it that Michaelis, Phantomhive?" Ciel didn't bother answering; he focused all his energy to get up from the ground. "Take it easy lil' one, it looks like your head has gotten quite a hit".

"Fucking asshole bastard son of a bitch…" Ciel grumbled, holding his head when finally managing to sit up properly. William rolled his eyes at the boy. "I'll take that as a yes for my question. Now let's go, we need to get you back to HQ so we can see if there's any bigger injuries", the boss stated, motioning Ronald to pick the boy up. "Fuuuuuuuck, stop, I can walk myself", the boy whined. The blonde-haired man didn't listen to the whines, and picked the boy up bridal style. "This is so fucking gay",  
>the boy complained. "Just 'til we're back at the HQ, we all want to get you better, so please stop moaning", the man answered the teen. <p>

'_Ugh… What the hell… Where am I…?'_

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself from his room, Ronald sitting next to his bed. "Ciel, you're awake!" He said joyfully. "What the hell happened…?" Ronald smiled a bit at the boy's confusion. "Well, do you remember the night club incident a while ago? That was like three days ago, and you woke up now."

"Ugh… That fucking old bastard… Wait, what? Did you say three days?" He finally opened his eyes wide open with surprise, though the confusion never left his glance. "Yup. Apparently that guy whoever hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Ciel was quiet for a moment.

"…I'm fucking gonna kill that asshole."

"Good, since that was what you were supposed to do in the beginning, brat", William said from the other side of the room, startling Ciel. "…When did you appear there?" "Doesn't matter. Do you feel well already?" He asked, shooting his glance at the boy lying in the bed. "Yeah, I feel okay now, I don't even have a headache anymore, I can get to work…" Ciel was starting to rise up from his position, only to be stopped by Ronald. "Not until tomorrow. Allow yourself a bit more rest. Honestly." "Ron…" Ciel started, biting his lip. "William, really. He just woke up from a three days' slumber".

William adjusted his glasses, nodding slightly. "Well, maybe you are right Ronald. Ciel, you go after Michaelis tomorrow. Understood?" The teenager sighed deeply, knowing deep inside that arguing with these two guys wouldn't lead anywhere.

"…Fine". 

"Ciel! It's 10 am already, get that ass up", Alan yelled from the other side of Ciel's room's door.

Ciel grunted, but got up immediately since he really was feeling like working today.

'_I'm going to see that Sebastian Michaelis again today… And no, stupid mind, it ain't because I'd like, it's because I get to kick his sorry ass to death'._

The boy forced himself for the closet, and pulled out a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, adding the same combat boots that he wore at the nightclub. After getting dressed, he dragged himself to the living room where he found Alan and Eric. "Morning, sunshine", Eric said smirking, and Ciel answered a single "Morning".

The boy snapped a sandwich from a tray placed on the table and devoured it with passion. "Hey, stop making out with the bread", Alan said, laughing a bit. "Oh, and right, Willy told us to tell you to go after that Michaelis".

Ciel raised his brows at the two. "I wouldn't have needed him to tell me that, I'd have done it anyway", the boy answered, grabbed a Beretta M9 and a Yarborough knife from a mahogany chest.

"Well, you certainly seem to be up to some real business this time", Alan commented when seeing the boy's combat equipment.

Ciel sighed. "Well, no shit, I'm about to kill him so yes, naturally". 

Ciel approached the Sebastian's house, not worrying about him seeing the boy coming. The boy walked confidently to the same backdoor he had used last time, and even though it was locked, it didn't matter, since the boy smashed it open with the combat knife. The boy pulled the door open roughly, and got in.

"HEY ASSHOLE, I'M HERE AGAIN, AND THIS TIME TO KILL YOU!" He yelled for the house, holding out the Beretta, loading the gun. He walked around the house, through the kitchen, then the bedroom, and during the few next minutes, pretty much every room in the house.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Suddenly, an arm and something sharp wrapped around his neck, and it took Ciel a couple seconds to realize there was a knife pressed on his throat. He lifted his arm up, so that the gun's pipe was pointing to the man behind him. "My, what a tricky situation we have, once again".

"Doesn't matter, I'll be the one killing you today". "Oh, is that so?" Sebastian chuckled and spoke with a humoured tone. "Yes. But before that, could you just tell me something?"

The older man smirked. "Anything for you, cutie", he said, laughing when the boy blushed as red as a tomato. "Fucking shut up you idiot!" He yelled annoyed. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted", he continued while glaring at the wall in front of him, aware that he older man wouldn't see the face made for him. "What exactly did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?" He asked the younger one, still smirking. Ciel rolled his eyes. "I mean, what did you do to get the mafia on your tail? Moron". "So you don't know, after all? So rudely trying to murder me, without a clue why you're about to do so".

He pushed the knife a bit deeper on the young assassin's throat, drawing blood. "Well, I just was an assassin for the same mafia as you." Ciel uttered a small sound because of the slight pain on his throat, but forgot about the small ache when hearing Sebastian's sentence.

"What? Are you kidding me or something?" He said, surprised. "No. I've got no reason to. Didn't you ever wonder how I managed to get you, a trained assassin, on the floor back at the night club?" Ciel winced at the negative memory. "I had the same job as you are in now. I just got into a big fight with the other mafia members, and soon the boss, yes, William, started accusing me about stealing money and shit", he continued, disapproval clear in his voice, "Understandably, I quit. Well, he didn't like it, so now he's after me for revenge. The documents you, ahem, "retrieved", are my everything. They contain every single piece of information about me, as well as all the crimes I've committed", he continued, clenching the knife in his hand harder. "And with those documents, he'll get easily what he wants, also known as destroy my life, either by sending me to jail to get a much possible death sentence, or then just taking away my house, my money, car and so on…"

Ciel was quiet for once, listening closely to the man speaking. "And you, well, you were sent to kill me. Will probably thought it would be easy to just kill me and take all my belongings as a payback… Well, you never killed me, but the mafia has those documents again. My life is about to get real fucked up, and it's all thanks to you, you little piece of shit", he said, sliding the knife slowly across the boy's throat.

"It would be just fair to kill you, since you practically took my life away… Though…" Sebastian said, taking the knife away from his throat and untying his arm from the boy. "I won't. Since you aren't able to kill me."

Ciel just stood still, shocked about everything he heard, but was soon aware of his surroundings when hearing an insult – once again.

"What do you mean I won't kill you? Of course I will if I decide so!"

Sebastian chuckled again. It was starting to annoy the teen. "Well, you really do have no reason to. Even though I knocked you out at the club, you could consider that as revenge from taking those documents. Besides, you think I'm attractive. You wouldn't do anything."

"…Wh-what? " Ciel winced, surprised. "I do not fucking think so you narcissistic asshole!"

"Is that so?" Sebastian answered, leaving Ciel shocked with his mouth open. "Then, deny that you don't like this." "Deny what you stupid -"

Ciel was interrupted by a pair of lips over his own ones. They were smooth and warm, not much like the man's cold attitude. They moved smoothly over the boy's lips, and Ciel accidentally dropped his Beretta out of surprise.

The kiss didn't last for more than a few seconds when Ciel pushed the man away from him. "WHAT… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Oh, aren't you adorable", Sebastian answered and started laughing like crazy. "DO YOU THINK OF THAT AS A FUCKING JOKE?" The younger boy screamed. "I don't want you to fucking kiss me, you old sick fuck! Especially if you think of it as a fucking joke!"

Sebastian smirked. "Of course I think of it as a joke, or do you expect me to express my undying love for you when I've spoken to you three times? You stupid little brat", he continued and laughed even more.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ciel screamed, ashamed of what had just happened. When he crouched down to pick up his firearm, something hit him, whispered a faint "goodnight, cutie", and he lost his consciousness.

The next morning, Ciel woke up in his own bed at the headquarters.

'_Next time I see that prick, he's gonna suffer…'_

**A/N: YAY FOR THE LAME ENDING. At least no cliffhanger this time, eh?**

**Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED (and loved), so are ideas and constructive criticism. I love you all! Chapter 4 tomorrow, then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** So yes, chapter 4 as promised!**

**I dragged my laptop (and everything else I had to take to my dad's place, that contains clothes and everything, you do know) 5 kilometres with me, just that I could finish this chapter for you and post it. I love you all so much, that's why ;)**

Ciel dragged himself out the bed, only to realize his head aching again. '_For fuck's sake… Honestly, this is getting really ridiculous_'.

After Ciel got out of his room, everyone was sitting around the sofas, and when Ciel appeared, William rose up. "What. Happened?" He said somewhat strictly. "I was at that guy's house again, was about to kill him, and then…" Ciel started, and then hesitated on his words. "…Actually… That's all I remember. The next thing in my memory is when I woke up just now".

"What the hell? We found you from right outside our headquarters! Are you sure you didn't walk back here or something?" Ciel wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to remember. "I… I don't remember anything like that, but I guess I must have done that, since what other possibilities are there?"

"Unless that Michaelis carried you here. He is the only other person who knows where the HQ are", William said, looking not-too-amused. "But why would he have done that? Phantomhive, what the hell are you two doing? Stop your games or whatever they are, and do as you're told!" The man continued, all amusement gone from his voice. Ciel didn't respond, just left the room, his thoughts blurry and confused.

Ciel was 80, no, 90 % sure that he had not come back by himself. But if he didn't walk back himself, did that Sebastian really bring him here? If he did, the question would be why?

'_And why indeed, WHY did he kiss him me yesterday? Some old, sick fuck.'_

Ciel blushed a bit at the thought of the memory from the day before. The whole thing annoyed the teen, but the most annoying this was that Ciel, in fact, _didn't mind_ the kiss…

The boy had a one-sided love-hate relationship with the man, as stupid as it sounded. Well, actually, maybe that wasn't the right word. More likely a hot-asshole relationship. Yeah.

Sometimes he thought the man was pretty handsome and so, but… Usually he was an asshole.

Yes, hot-asshole relationship. As stupid as it sounded in the boy's head, it still would be the correct way of thinking about their relationship.

Ciel tried to remember what else had happened during yesterday. '_Oh right… The documents.'_

If what the hottieprick said was true, Willy was trying to get revenge on him. Even for the young assassin, that didn't sound fair at all.

Maybe, _just maybe_, he should give those papers back to him.

But why would he do it? **Because you want him to like you**, Ciel's mind screamed.

'_I do fucking not! That's stupid, and the fact I'd risk everything I have by taking the papers from Willy and giving them back to him is completely stupid. I would NEVER do something like that stupid!'_

Ten minutes later, Ciel was at Will's office.

"You said WHAT?" William screamed at the boy. "Don't fucking scream at me, I don't think it helps nothing. But yeah, as I said, he took my gun."

"For God's sake Ciel, don't hand the out for everyone! Especially if you're supposed to kill him, now he has a gone against you now, given to him by you", the black-haired man continued, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, you'll get another one, but make sure you bring them both back after you're done. Are you comfortable with a 9mm?" "Yup, just fine", the boy answered and watched the man leave the room to get him another firearm.

When Ciel was sure he was far away, he launched at his boss' desk. He opened all the drawers, searching for the pile headlined 'Michaelis'.

About ten seconds later, Ciel found the papers from the top drawer. He took them, stuffed them under his shirt and went back to where he was standing a while ago.

A minute later, his boss reappeared with the promised 9mm and handed it to the boy. "Well, get going then", he said. "And please, for the love of heavens, try to kill him now. Otherwise I'm going to get someone else for him. You understand?" "Yes, boss. I get it."

About an hour later, Ciel was at Sebastian's house again. This time though, he didn't bother to use the backdoor, he went straight to the front one, and rang the bell.

Ten seconds later, the door flew open, and an arm pulled Ciel inside and forced him on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed. "Well, what does it look like? Protect myself from your pathetic excuses of 'assassinations', of course".

"Hey, listen I need to talk with you", the younger started, only to be interrupted when a sharp knife, _ironically the one he had thought about killing Sebastian with_, was firmly placed against his throat. "Hey fucker, could you listen for just a second! I'm not here to kill you this time, you know!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at what the teenager was saying. "What for are you here then?"

"I brought your papers back".

**A/N: Ugh cliffie. ****YOU MAY KILL ME.**

**Okay, to protect myself, it isn't THAT BAD as chapter 1 & 2's, riiiiight? So you don't have to beat me to death. XD**

**And I knoooow, this one was ****so short****, I'm sorry about that, but I really got in a hurry. The other option would have been no update today, so this is better than that, don't you agree?**

**Anyway, chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow (AND YES, IT'LL BE LONGER THAN THIS), and I promise, there shall be a big surprise in the end of that chapter (or chapter 6, depends on how long 5 will be), and yeah.**

**I myself am looking forward to that at least. XD**

**I love you all! 'Til tomorrow then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**T.G.I.F.**

**Honestly. XD Weeeell, it's Friday and time for chapter 5! Which is short too. Daaaaamn.**

**Anyway, try to enjoy!**

"…What?" Sebastian said, confused. "I brought those papers to you. I mean, it didn't sound like fair or anything to you. So I thought…"

"That you should bring them to me?" Sebastian finished Ciel's sentence, looking surprised and a bit shocked. "Uhm… Yeah. It sounds stupid when you say it out loud since I was supposed to take these away from you, and then I actually end up giving them back and…" Ciel rambled for some reason. He was a bit nervous for some reason, partly because of the stupid idea of giving the documents back, partly because the man's growing smile was making him feel weird.

"But why?" Sebastian said, shaking his head a bit while watching the younger boy's every move. "Or are you saying because you just thought it would be 'fair'? Since when do hired killers have a sense of justice or a hunch of compassion?"

Ciel's mind froze. He really didn't know even himself now why he came back there. There seemed to be a logical reason and damn, he was right. Assassins should be cold-blooded, and feel nothing. Here he was, a killer helping his target because he thought 'it was not fair'.

"I… don't really know, to be honest…" Ciel said, growing a bit annoyed. "Can't you just be fucking happy or something that I did that? Because, honestly, you are not even one bit…"

"Thank you", Sebastian said. "What…?" Sebastian chuckled a bit. "Thank you. I do appreciate it, even though it was you in the first place that took them away from me. Thanks, cutie".

Ciel blushed a bit, making him furious. "…Stop fucking around, you asshole! This isn't a joke or anything!" "I didn't take it as one", Sebastian said, kneeling to Ciel's level, who was still pinned to the floor.

"Are you still insisting you don't think anything about me?" Ciel frowned, getting bothered. "What do you mean by that?" "I can see it. You're blushing, you know?" Ciel stopped breathing. _'Fucking no I'm not!' _He screamed inside his head.

"Are you suggesting that I'm drooling after you, my target, like a stupid thirteen-year old school girl who has fallen in love from the first time she's seen the guy?" Sebastian let out a little laugh, not letting the immobilized boy underneath his grip. "Love at first sight?" He said and chuckled. "More likely you've taken a liking of my looks, I could say."

"I HAVE NOT!" Ciel screamed. '_Yes you have, you moron_', his mind told him back.

"You do know that you are quite cute, right? Too cute for a killer, at least. What a great strategy you have", he said and smirked at the boy's uncomfortableness.

Ciel was about to think about a good comeback, when he felt a hand on his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?" The hand stroked at his chest on top of his t-shirt. "Trying to make you admit that you like me", Sebastian answered simply. "But… That is so ridiculous! We barely even know each other!" He said, trying to get away from the black-haired man's grip, failing miserably.

Suddenly, something started ringing. In a couple of seconds, Ciel realized it was his cell phone.

He turned his gaze straight to Sebastian's eyes, and the man did the same. They stared at each other for about ten seconds, but then Ciel opened his mouth.

"If it's my boss…"

Sebastian moved away from the teenager, getting up. "Yes, you have to answer, or he's going to think you're dead". "Mm, indeed. Though like that would happen", Ciel said smirking a bit, apparently more confident when not anymore immobilized.

Ciel took his phone out of his jacket and turned the speaker on so both of them could hear, Sebastian's gaze never leaving him. "Hey boss, what's up?" "Where the fuck are you, brat? Are you going to actually come back here someday?" William's voice answered not too gloomily. "Yeah yeah, relax, I'm going over to his place in a moment."

A silent ten seconds passed. "You mean that you're not there yet?" "No. But come on now, I'm just leaving there". "Good. And no games whatever, or else it'll be someone else put to that job", William continued, but his voice softened a bit. "Honestly, Ciel. Did something happen or something? You're not acting like yourself, ever since the incident last month. It's gotten worse during the last week… You were such a carefree and ruthless killer, a perfect assassin."

"What exactly are you suggesting I'm doing wrong?" Ciel asked, annoyed and regretting putting the speaker on, since Sebastian was now listening closely to his boss, the man that tried to destroy his life.

"It seems you've become more… emotional or so. I am referring to your behaviour. It has been different." "I don't think I've noticed anything out of ordinary, _Willy._ Oh well, I'll just keep on being the bitch I usually am then, huh?" Will laughed a bit, sounding more relieved when hearing the 'normal' Ciel talking again. "Yes, you do that. Just get that job done and come back home", the man finished and hung up. Ciel was left there sitting with the beeping phone in his hand.

"So you are acting differently", Sebastian said after a little silence. "Everyone just think so. I really don't see any reason to act differently, especially not because of you", Ciel spat at the man.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose, not too happy about the boy's bitchy attitude. "You don't fit in your job with that compassion and everything you have. Tell me something more shocking, have you ever regretted killing someone?" He said, laughing.

"Actually, I have", Ciel said quietly. Sebastian started laughing. "Well aww, that's so cute! Our little cold-blooded killer feels bad about killing people! Well, who was the pitied guy, then?"

"It happened last month_. I… I wasn't even supposed to kill her_. I was just supposed to kidnap her, but… Things got out of control, and she… ended up dead."

Sebastian's face froze completely, and his face became shocked.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, a bit concerned, as stupid as it was for him.

"…Her? Last month…?" Sebastian's eyes were completely blank, and Ciel turned a bit scared now. "…What was her name?"

Ciel bit his lip hard, trying to figure out what he had just said wrong and what was happening. "I… I think it was Joliné or something similar to that."

"So it was you who killed my step-sister…"

**A/N: NOW, I have the right for this cliffie! This was one of my main plot twist points, and I knew I just had to end the chapter with those words, so it'll give me a right to use that cliffhanger!**

**But… Since I've become so lovey-dovey with cliffhangers (honestly, a chapter is so easy to end up with one!) I'll update tomorrow morning. That would be in about 12 hours after posting this. **

**Until tomorrow loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, time for chapter 6! And for once, it is not only like 1,000 words, now more like 2,000. The next chapters should be longer really. :D**

**I thank everyone for understanding my horrible way of ending everything in a cliffie. **

**No cliffie this time though. :) I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, **_**the paragraph written like this is a flashback.**_

**Just to clear things up.**

'…What?' Ciel's mind screamed inside of his head, but he didn't dare to say no word out loud.

It was true that a month ago, the mafia was blackmailing someone with a member of the victim's family, but she didn't want to admit to be weak. She, named Joliné and aged 17, had tried to play hero by herself and tried to attack Ciel, who was put in charge of her.

"Hey, get back there!" Ciel yelled at the 15-year old teenager girl Joliné Michaelis, who had just now stood up and didn't obey one of his kidnappers, namely Ciel. "I am not going to listen to you!" She screamed right back at his blue-haired kidnapper, marching to the door.

Ciel ran right before her in front of the door. "I can't let you leave. I've been told to rather kill you than let you go", the older boy said, looking straight into her eyes. "I don't give a shit, let me go back! In fact…" She continued, reaching for Ciel's gun that hung on his waist, "I'll make you let me go!"

Joliné got a hold of the gun, and ripped it off of Ciel's waist. "Fucking give it back you brat!" Ciel yelled, and tried to get a hold of the gun again, failing miserably.

The girl was just about to pull the trigger when aiming to Ciel, put suddenly dropped the gun, feeling unbearable pain.

She looked down on her chest, and saw a knife on her stomach. Ciel let go of the knife, leaving it on her stomach. Joliné gagged in pain, trying to get the knife off of herself.

"I told you, girl. I was supposed to kill you if you tried to escape", Ciel said, biting his lip, wondering what his boss would say. He wouldn't certainly appreciate what happened, but hopefully thinking that it was better than letting her escape and humiliate the mafia.

The girl collapsed on the floor, bleeding. She let out a few more whimpers before she silenced completely. Ciel walked next to her, pulling the knife out. "Foolish girl. You didn't need to die".

"It was you who killed Joliné!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel froze completely, unable to move or say anything.

The only thing on his mind was what Sebastian would do to him.

Just when they were starting to get a better 'friendship' or whatever you could call it, it turns out the only kill Ciel ever had regretted was the man's stepsister.

"Honestly! I know you were trying to blackmail me, but why did you have to kill her?"

"It was an accident!" Ciel screamed, partly desperate_. He didn't want the man to hate him._

_"_And how exactly was that an accident?_"_

"I told her that I couldn't let her go! I told her that if she would just be quiet she would be okay, but she didn't listen to me and tried to shoot me with my own gun! It was the only thing I could do to protect myself!" Ciel kept yelling. He wanted the man to know the whole story, he wanted the man to understand why Ciel did what he did.

'_Of course, he wouldn't understand even if you told him everything_', Ciel's senses told to him. '_He would just be more furious when you'd pathetically try to protect yourself from his rage'._

"I was never supposed to kill her, but it was the only thing I could have done! I really never wanted to kill her, I mean it", Ciel told the other man, burying his head on his hands. "That's what destroyed my career! I started developing feelings for other humans and didn't find killing as easy as it was for me…"

"Oh dear Joliné, what a stupid little brat you were…" Sebastian murmured to his hand while shaking his head. "I always told her that her stubbornness wouldn't lead to anything good…"

Ciel raised his head a bit and listened to the man. "As much as I disliked her, she wouldn't have needed to die for me", he said, finishing his sentence.

"…What? You disliked her? But… She was your stepsister, right? How could you have not liked her, if she was related to you?" Ciel asked, shocked and his face demanding an answer.

"Yes, it's true she was related to me. She was my father's daughter, and I actually met her for the first time about a year ago", Sebastian said, biting his lip. "So did my mother. My father had _whored around_ while he had children of his own and a wife! Joliné's mother then… My father, still to this day, claims he doesn't know. Said it was a one-night-stand", the black-haired man continued, clear disgust and hatred in his voice.

"That's just how much his real family meant to him. Then just one day, about a year ago, Joliné appeared, claiming my father to be hers. Her mother probably had found my father somehow and sent her to our family".

"How can you be sure she was your father's child?" Ciel interrupted, feeling pity but still interested about the story.

"DNA-tests were taken of course, to calm my own mother. My father, all the way until the test results were out, claimed that Joliné wasn't his. Wasn't so. Joliné's mother had dumped her out of her house, so she started living with us."

"That's so sad…" Ciel said, looking concerned, earning a 'I don't need your pity'-look from Sebastian. "What happened then? Did you all live normally after that?"

"No… My mother left, leaving us behind her. We were forced to live with that disgusting father of mine, me and my real sister I mean. And then Joliné of course", Sebastian said, clenching his teeth. "Though I don't blame her for anything. It wasn't her choice or fault. I just never got greatly along with her, and the bond we were supposed to have, never formed. Practically, she was just someone living with us, like a guest".

"…I see…" Ciel said, not actually very sure what to say. Sebastian really didn't seem to care too much about the girl. "But… I really didn't want to kill her, if it helps anything…" Ciel mentally bitch slapped himself. _'Of course it doesn't you idiot!'_

Suddenly, Ciel felt a pair of arms around him. "Thank you", Sebastian said while hugging the boy, almost suffocating him. "Though, I didn't practically give a shit about her, so you don't need to apologize."

Ciel blushed at the sudden move of the man, but didn't make any movement.

"I'm sorry about this then", Ciel said, quickly taking out a knife from his jacket, and pressed it to Sebastian's back softly, only to inform the man that he shouldn't do anything stupid movements right now.

Sebastian chuckled a bit, though not letting go of the boy. "What a fool I am. Of course I should have realized that you still are an assassin ordered to kill me".

"Indeed…" Ciel said, pressing it a bit harder on the man's slender backside. "I'm sorry about your stepsister anyway, since I didn't have to kill her. You, then again, are supposed to die by my hand. _Even if I wouldn't want to kill you anymore…_", Ciel said, taking a deep breath "…I have to do it. It's just my job, which I myself have chosen".

"I understand… Well, it is my own fault for falling into your trap", Sebastian said, making Ciel feel uneasy. The teenager didn't want to kill the man anymore. He liked him, in a strange, twisted way. The way you like someone when you've known them for just a while.

"Well then, do it. I won't fight back anymore; it'll just lengthen the whole killing-process. Since I don't want to kill you anymore either…" Sebastian said quietly, still hugging the boy who was pressing the knife against his back.

Silent seconds passed, and Ciel felt his hesitation growing inside of him. "I…" He began, trying to think what he should do. Sebastian was right, another one of them had to die before this whole thing could be over.

"I can't do it", Ciel said, letting go of the knife. The knife fell to the floor, letting out a small clattering noise.

Ciel knew it was ridiculous. This all was. It had been just a few days, but he had let the man become his weak point. He didn't know what exactly it was about him, but something just prevented him to do anything.

"You can't, or you don't want?" Sebastian asked quietly, never letting go of the teen.

"Probably both…" Ciel answered just as silently as Sebastian asked the question.

For the next few minutes, either of them didn't say anything, Ciel just stood there with Sebastian's arms around him.

Finally, Ciel decided to say something to break the silence. "You know what's stupid? The fact I really never knew you before, and I've known you for less than a week", Ciel began. "But I still feel like I've known you for many years. You just seem like that kind of a person to me", he said more quietly.

"The funniest thing is that never before has anyone done anything like this to me. People have tried to become my friends for a long time, only a few of them succeeded, but never like this or in such a short time. It just feels so right for some reason…", the blue-haired boy said, sighing deeply. "I'd just like to know what it is in you that makes me like this".

Sebastian smiled a bit, though his head was buried to Ciel's shoulder, so the younger one couldn't see the small smile that had formed on the man's lips.

"A real, meant compliment from you to me. How sweet is that?"

Ciel bit his lip. "Stop joking. It's not a joke for me…"

"I know", Sebastian said, pulling Ciel a bit further away from him, so that their heads were faced to each other. "Neither is it to me", Sebastian said, moving his head closer to Ciel's, moving his own lips to the boy's.

Ciel was taken aback because of the kiss. He hadn't expected it, but still enjoyed it. No matter how stupid and ridiculous was, it still felt so right.

He moved his lips against Sebastian's and moaned quietly. _It was so right._ He wrapped his smaller arms around the man's neck and the man gripped to the boy tighter.

After several minutes, Sebastian finally pulled apart, still keeping his arms around the smaller body. "Sebastian…" Ciel said quietly, gripping to the said man. "It's alright…" The man answered, holding the boy. No matter how cold-hearted the boy claimed to be, deep inside he just wanted to be loved and cared about, just like every other person in this cruel world.

Sebastian raised his hand to stroke the boy's cheek, who was now looking Sebastian straight into the eyes. "It just feels so stupid… This whole thing is so ridiculous", Ciel said quietly, looking over the man's shoulder. "I know what you mean… Do you still deny it doesn't feel okay?"

"No… It just feels so weird. Love at the first sight and such things just can't exist, and neither should this", Ciel continued, sighing. "It is just abnormal for two people to be like this after knowing each other for just less than a week".

"You are right, I know", Sebastian said. "But does it really matter?" Ciel sighed happily, and smiled a bit.

"I guess it doesn't".

**A/N: Okay, so a small explanation:**

**Joliné was kidnapped by the mafia because of William's rage towards Sebastian, and Sebastian was blackmailed with his stepsister, since William wanted to get the precious documents from the former killer aka Sebastian in order to punish him for what he did, and to destroy everything he had left.**

**Joliné wasn't meant to be killed, but since she didn't behave, Ciel just did as he was told to do: he killed her.**

**AND NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME PEOPLE! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapteeeeer 7! AAAAAGH I just can't thank everyone enough! The people who have favourited the story and story alerted this and reviewed… THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU. 3**

**And yes, a flashback again on this chapter, ****written like this.**

_2 months later_

It was a typical morning to Ciel Phantomhive, an assassin working for the mafia.

Two months ago he had met a man he had taken a liking to, but had told him a month ago that they could not meet anymore, since it was actually Ciel's job to kill the man.

Ciel had come back to the mafia's headquarters a month ago, telling his boss that he had finished his job, and wished that his boss would not need any prove. Fortunately for Ciel, he had believed the boy, trusting him because of his previous experience on the job and his exceptional skills.

His boss had suspected that something fishy was going on between the assassin and the target, but when the teenager had come back with a serious face, he knew he had done his job well, and finally killed Sebastian Michaelis.

XxX

"Sebastian…" Ciel began, getting up from the floor where they both had sat down, hugging and kissing each other. "I can't stay, as you know", the teenager continued, grabbing all his things, including all of his guns and knifes.

"Ciel…" The black-haired man said in response, ready to protest to the teen's reasons for leaving. "Please, Sebastian. It's just stupid, you know. We shouldn't, no, _we can't _see each other anymore, if both of us want to continue our life".

"Oh come on now, Ciel. We'll just keep this as a secret and everything's going to be alright", the man said, looking at the boy seriously. He didn't want him to leave, not when he had found someone to really care about.

"No. One thing I've learned in this job is that caring about people is a great weakness. The people I… care about can be used against me", the boy said, glancing at the black-haired man. "I really don't want to feel any pain", he continued, realizing how selfish he sounded, but ignored it since there was nothing else to do at the moment.

"Please, don't try to contact me. Let's protect each other that way", Ciel said, giving one affectionate glance at Sebastian before stepping out of the door.

"Goodbye, Sebastian".

XxX

"Ciel!" The boy heard someone yell from somewhere at the headquarters. He stuck his head out of his door. "Whaaaat?" He yelled back, waiting for an answer.

"You comin' to the club today?" Someone answered, and Ciel recognized that the voice belonged to Eric. The boy flinched at the thought, remembering that that way he had also met… _him_ for the second time...

He was tempted to say no, but he had not done a lot during the past month, and yelled a quick 'yeah whatever' back to his colleague.

Sebastian… Everyday during the past month, he had been thinking about the man. About what was he doing or thinking. Did he ever think about Ciel? Did he ever miss Ciel the way Ciel missed him?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He had told Sebastian that they weren't suppose to see each other anymore in order to protect each other, since if William would find about that Sebastian still in fact breathed and was full-alive, he'd be screwed instead.

Still, no matter what his brains told him, his heart missed him for some reason. They had been seeing each other for a month, and then Ciel had snapped and realized that it was bad for the both of them.

A month isn't a long time, but for Ciel… He had grown in fond of Sebastian.

XxX

Later in the evening the whole pack of the mafia stepped out of their headquarters, ready to have some fun. They drove around in a limo, trying to decide where to go.

They all wore a suit of some kind, William for example a black one, but Alan and Eric a grey one. Ronald wore a white one, and had forced Grell to wear a similar kind of suit to his instead of the dress Grell had insisted on wearing.

Ciel himself had a dark grey suit pants, but he had left the jacket out and paired up the pants with a pure-white dress shirt, but of course had black dress shoes.

After driving around for a while, the group had decided to go a strip club that resided in the downtown. Ciel wasn't too thrilled about the whole idea, but decided to enjoy, even if it would mean to get as wasted as possible.

When the group was inside, William headed to speak with some important-looking guy in a suit. Just after a while, they were seated in a VIP-table with their own waitresses.

'_Privileges of being in the mafia_', Ciel smirked to himself.

They ordered their drinks, including Ciel who decided to start off with Jack & Coke.

Everyone in the group were glancing at the strippers, Eric even disappeared somewhere after one of the women. Ciel ordered more and more drinks, finding himself to be almost bored to death.

After seven different drinks, Ciel's mind was getting blurrier, and most of the group's men had disappeared somewhere from the table, probably to take a closer look at the strippers.

Ciel then again, couldn't care less about the women. The only person in his mind was Sebastian.

After each and every drink, his phone and the man's number inside tempted him to pick up the phone and call the man… and just tell how much Ciel missed him. How much he wanted to see him. Besides, one call wouldn't hurt, right?

No. Of course it would. It is best for both of them if they just… could forget. If Sebastian even did remember Ciel anymore, it is.

After a few minutes, and two drinks later, Ciel's head was really fuzzy. Then, Alan appeared with a blonde woman, and they sat down on the table. The woman sat on Alan's lap, and they both faced the teenager.

"What's up, Ciel? Not having fun?" Alan asked the boy. "Not really", Ciel answered. "Oh come on, find someone for yourself now!" Alan said, and left with the blonde woman. That is when something snapped inside of him. 'Find someone for yourself', eh?

Ciel took his phone out, and searched for Sebastian's number, and when found, pressed the call-button.

The phone rang a few times, until someone picked it up.

"Ciel?" The voice answered. "Sebastian, I… I really don't know wh-where to begin…" Ciel started, the alcohol affecting his ability to speak clearly. "I really, like really, miss you like shit…"

Sebastian stayed quiet on the phone, and probably had realized by now that Ciel was badly intoxicated. "Sebastiaaaan, really. I… wanna see you. I miss you… So much…"

"Where are you, Ciel?" Sebastian asked after a ten second's silence. "At a bar. I think its name was… Something like G.H.I…"

"You sound very drunk. I'll come and pick you up in about ten minutes. Just wait inside", Sebastian said, hanging up the phone. "NO! You can't, my boss is here", Ciel yelled at the hung up phone. '_Shit_'.

XxX

5 minutes had passed since Ciel had called Sebastian, and the younger one was wondering if the man really would come and pick him up as he had promised.

Not caring if he would or not, he ordered one more drink for himself, and enjoyed it.

About ten minutes later, Ciel got bored and started to look at the people dancing and partying. Everyone else seemed to have the time of their lives, and Ciel just sat there alone, drinking.

Suddenly, someone familiar-looking to Ciel stepped in, searching for something or someone with his eyes.

It was _him. _He really did come there for Ciel.

A few seconds later the man's gaze locked with Ciel's, and he started walking towards the blue-haired teen.

Ciel's heart was pounding with every step the man took. When he was next to Ciel, he said no words. "Sebastian… You came."

"I did", he answered, picking the boy up bridal style. "You're even more drunk than I feared. I'm taking you home", he continued.

"NO!" Ciel screamed, trying to get off of the man's grip, only to realize he couldn't even move.

"I don't want to leave! Let me down!" "Ciel, I came here already for you, I'm not going to leave you here", Sebastian answered calmly, carrying the boy outside of the club.

He walked calmly to his car, opening the passenger's door and carefully tucking Ciel on the seat. "Just sit now", Sebastian said, and closed the door.

He walked to his own side of the car, opened the door, sat down and started the engine. "I'm not going to leave you alone to the headquarters of whatever, I'm not going to risk that you'll throw up while asleep and then die. In other words, you're coming to my place", Sebastian said, driving away from the club, only to notice the boy was deep asleep already.

The man smiled a bit at the boy, who looked calm now, and continued driving.

XxX

After a while, Sebastian turned off the car's engine and got out of the car. Ciel startled awake from the sudden loss of movement, and looked around to see where exactly he was.

When Sebastian came and picked him up from the car, he remembered calling him and then him actually coming to pick him up from the club.

Ciel said no words when Sebastian carried him inside of his house, locking the door behind him.

Sebastian walked upstairs with the boy on his hands, finally arriving to his bedroom. He lowered the boy down on his bed. "Ciel, do you feel alright?" He asked gently.

"Yeah yeah, I do", a slightly more sober teen answered. "You didn't have to take me here, you know…" He continued, feeling a bit awkward. Of course he had wanted to return to this same house all the time during the past month, but his mind constantly reminded him why he shouldn't be there.

Sebastian was supposed to be dead, and Ciel shouldn't be thinking about him. And then, there he was at his house, at his presence. And he didn't mind it at all, more likely enjoyed it with all of his heart.

Sebastian sat down on the bed right next to him, stroking the boy's face with the back of his hand. "Sebastian…" The younger one whined. "Just take me to the headquarters. Or somewhere. I don't care where, but I can't be here…"

"Ciel… Really, don't tell me what to do when I've missed you so much", Sebastian said, making Ciel's heart stop. He really had missed him too.

"But…" Ciel was trying to fight, but Sebastian silenced him with his lips. Sebastian had bent over him on the bed, touching the boy's lips gently with his own ones.

"Ahh… Sebastian…" Ciel moaned at the passion of Sebastian's kiss, making his head go even fuzzier than it already was because of the alcohol. The younger boy wrapped his arms around the older one's neck, bringing him even closer. Ciel darted his tongue out, and licked Sebastian's upper lip, asking for entrance.

It was happily granted, and the muscles attacked each other. They moved their tongues at each other, rubbing and sucking.

Ciel couldn't help but feel happy for a while. He had missed the man's kisses. No, he had missed everything about the man, and couldn't deny his happiness when being close to him.

Finally, Sebastian pulled apart from the boy, panting a bit because of the lack of air.

"Sleep, my cutie. You will probably have a horrible hangover tomorrow", Sebastian started, tugging the boy underneath the blanket "but I'll be here to feel better", he said, smiling.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said, closing his eyes. "Yes, Ciel?" "Don't ever disappear from my life again…"

The older man smiled at the younger boy, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I won't, don't worry. Sleep well now."

**A/N: That's about it!**

**Oh and by they way, I have received a few PMs stating that the fact that Ciel is a male disturbs a few readers of mine, and therefore have decided to change Ciel into a female after this chapter to please my readers to the fullest.**

**I know it is kind of radical to do something like this, but I want everyone to be able to enjoy this story, and if the other main character's gender disgusts someone (because of the romance), they surely are not able to read the story and actually enjoy it.**

**Therefore, I have taken some extreme measurements, but it's because of you guys.**

**Thank you for your understanding :)**

**Oh, and Happy April fool's day everyone! ;)**

**And yes, that was a joke of course, Ciel's a pure man! ;)**

**Chapter 8 with two hot men known as Ciel & Sebastian coming up tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here we go, chapter 8… with Ciel as a male, don't worry. That would be the last thing I'd EVER do to him. :d**

**Alright, let's get started!**

When Ciel woke up in the morning, he first thought he had was something about 'need to throw up'.

He got up quickly, running to the place where he remembered the bathroom located. He yanked the door open, and ran straight to the toilet, throwing up everything from the past night. Sebastian appeared on the doorway, mischievously smirking.

"Good morning, darling", he said, and disappeared, presumably for the other bathroom, since that one where Ciel was… Well, it was probably going to be occupied for a while.

After a few minutes, Ciel finally got up, feeling defeated and still a bit nauseous. He made his way to the kitchen, finding Sebastian reading the morning paper and sipping coffee.

"How are you feeling?" He said, raising his head from the magazine. "Like shit", Ciel answered, sitting down on the table, now taking a good look at his clothing. His suit was left somewhere, and instead he was dressed in a white dress shirt that was a bit big for him. "Where did I…"

"Obviously I changed your clothes. I already washed that suit of yours, and took care of everything. And yes, that shirt's mine, but you may keep it on for now", Sebastian interrupted, smiling at the boy he so much liked. "And by the way, your boss tried to call you later in the night, but I sent him a text message that you are at some woman's place you met during last night".

Ciel just stood there quiet, staring at the man before him. Even though yesterday was the first time they had spoken in a month, Sebastian still had done all of this to him. He had also missed Ciel, or so he had said last night…

Ciel really didn't know… He felt something for Sebastian. Something _strong, _something that couldn't be explained.

He got up from the table and wordlessly walked over to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the man's neck from the back. He kissed the man's ear and whispered a faint "thank you".

"It's alright", Sebastian answered, turning his head so that his lips met Ciel's.

XxX

Ciel was back at Sebastian's bed. His hangover had become a bit less bad, he no longer threw up, but still had a massive headache and occasional feelings of nausea.

He had been sleeping for a couple of hours, but for the past hour he had been just staring at the roof and thinking about things.

It would be clear that he wouldn't want to be away from Sebastian anymore, but he was afraid for his job. He didn't have anything else, but continuing seeing both Sebastian and working as an assassin who should've killed the mentioned man was way too risky.

And if someone from the mafia would find out about the man still being alive, both of them would be screwed, more or less. Still, he found both his job and Sebastian important to him.

He knew a decision should be made soon, or else the consequences wouldn't be good.

XxX

Ciel woke up hours later, confirming the intuition with a quick glance to the clock, which told the boy that it was about 3 p.m.

He got out of the bed, wanting to find Sebastian. He went through the rooms, and eventually found the man from the living room, passed out on the sofa. He smiled genuinely, finding the man extremely beautiful, and got the urge to climb next to the man and snuggle onto him.

When the said urge grew too big, the boy indeed walked to the man, and sat next to him. He leaned down on the man, using his chest as a pillow, then closing his eyes and breathing Sebastian's scent deep inside his lungs.

Sebastian woke up with something touching him, and was happy to see that the teenager had climbed on top of him, resting peacefully. He stroked the blue locks of the boy and smiled while closing his eyes.

XxX

Ciel awoke and was greeted with the sight of Sebastian staring at him. The younger boy rubbed his eyes wordlessly, and the older one smiled and helped the boy into a sitting-position. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, kissing Ciel's forehead".

"Mmh, yeah…" The boy answered, still tired. "I even feel much better. The headache's almost gone", the teen continued, sitting on the man's lap. "Good", the man answered. "Do you want something to eat? In fact, I'll show you what I'll have", Sebastian said and stood up, holding the boy bridal style. He walked into the kitchen with the boy on his hands, the said person struggling to get down.

"You really are such a cute thing, Ciel. No matter how cruel you seem to be, for real you are the sweetest thing ever", Sebastian told the wriggling boy, and that shut the teen up. Ciel just sighed at the man's words, unable to figure out a good comeback.

Sebastian put the boy down on the kitchen counter, and the boy sat there obediently, waiting for Sebastian to do something.

The man went to his fridge, examining the inside of it. "There really isn't much to eat, but I think we'll survive with the equipment we have", the man said, turning to Ciel to see his expression.

"Come here", the boy stated, holding his hands out. "Aw, can't get away from the counter without help?" The man suggested, smirking. Nevertheless, he walked to the boy, but instead of helping him down, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Of course I could get down if I wanted to", the boy said, wrapping his legs around the man's torso. "I just wanted to do this", he continued and kissed the man deeply and passionately, clinging onto him.

"Is that so?" Sebastian managed to say between the vehement kisses, and wrapped his own arms around the boy's back.

Sebastian slid his tongue inside Ciel's mouth, tasting his inside, searching for the familiar taste of the man.

He dragged his tongue over Sebastian's teeth, and occasionally sucked on his bottom lip. The man answered to this by biting the boy's lip, enjoying when earning a moan from the boy.

As the kiss grew more heated, he raised the blue-haired boy off the counter, cupping his bottom with his hands to keep the boy clinging into him.

He pulled away from the boy's lips, then attacking his delicate and smooth neck. He nipped at the pale flesh, leaving small marks everywhere, and making the boy whimper when he bit down on Ciel's collar bone, drawing a few drops of blood.

"Ah… Sebastian…" The boy moaned at the man's nipping, wanting more and more. When the man started licking on the wound he had created just a while ago, Ciel threw his head back and moaned quietly.

"Ah… It feels so good…" Ciel breathed, Sebastian enjoying every little sound the boy made.

"Sebastian…!"

Suddenly, both of them were interrupted by a sharp, melodic sound. "Do you have to…?" Sebastian started, Ciel was biting his lip while hesitating. "I should… It's the ring tone I've set to the people from work…"

Sebastian put the boy down when he untangled his legs. "Go answer it then", Sebastian said, stroking the boy's cheek once before he hurried upstairs.

After a few minutes, Ciel came back. "It was one of the guys from work. It appears that Will is furious that I'm not back yet", Ciel said, frustrated. "So… I guess I should go back before they get their suspicions up… I mean, you don't usually stay at a one-night's-stand place for this long, is it like 5 p.m. already?"

"It's alright, we'll continue later, right?" Sebastian said with a questioning look in his eyes. "Or are you going to disappear for a month again?" He continued with a sad look in his eyes.

Ciel tiptoed up, kissing the man's cheek. "I won't. I couldn't do that anymore", he answered, smiling faintly. "I'll call you later or something, alright?"

"I'll see you then", Sebastian said after placing the last kiss on the boy's pink lips.

XxX

"I'm back", Ciel yelled from the headquarters' door. "About time", he heard the answer, recognizing the voice to belong to Ronald. "Well, Ciel, was she good?"

"Huh? What?" Ciel asked, confused. He realized a second later what Ronald was talking about. "Oh right, pretty decent, I'd say".

"Better luck next time then", answered the blond-haired mob member, smirking at the boy. "Oh right, Willy wanted to see you. You'd better go see if he's in his office."

"Alright", Ciel answered with a nonchalant voice.

XxX

"I'm back", Ciel informed the black-haired boss of his when stepping into the man's office. "Finally", the man answered and adjusted his glasses. "I've been waiting for you to come back the whole day, so I'll tell you our next mission right now".

"Okay, bring it on", the boy answered, sitting down on a maroon-coloured chair.

"Your last target, Michaelis. Since he is now dead and he has no family, no one is going to care after him", the man began "So I decided that we'll be going to his house and take his belongings, as a revenge for the papers I recently lost".

Ciel felt shivers run down his spine when hearing his boss mention the documents. '_Damn, I had forgotten all about them_'.

"What do you mean 'you lost them'?" Ciel asked, trying to look at the man doubtfully.

"I really do not realize it myself either. Anyway, the documents contained such information that could have easily given us payback. I've spent a lot money to get that man killed, and when the documents were lost, I'm underwater", the man said.

"I need to get something out of him, doesn't matter that he's dead now. I did too much to leave without any money or earnings from the case".

"So practically you want us to go to his house and get everything valuable he owns and then… Sell it?" Ciel asked, not believing what the man was saying. He was _greedy as hell._ Wasn't it enough that he was dead already? Alright, he wasn't, to be honest…

"Yes, indeed so. I wasted way too much on that man. I want some profit", the man answered.

"Take everyone with you, and leave about in an hour. I want to forget the whole Michaelis as soon as possible, so the quicker this whole thing is done, the better".

Ciel gulped, but remained calm on the outside. "I… Understood, boss".

**A/N: You all must hate Ciel's job (at least on some stage) for interrupting these two at a time like that…**

**Oh, and the real M-rated stuff? Coming up in a few chapters. ;)**

**I unfortunately have to do something about the plot, unless it would only be PWP. But don't worry, M-rated things are not forgotten, they're coming up.**

**AND NO, DON'T TELL ME THIS IS A CLIFFIE. ****I could have made it worse! I just couldn't find any better place to stop this, and besides, you'll get your update tomorrow! :D**

**Until tomorrow, then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but it had snowed like crazy and the Internet was down for that reason yesterday.**

**Oh well, you'll get the chapter now then. :)**

**I present you, Chapter 9!**

'_Fucking Sebastian, answer the phone!'_

When Ciel's call once again went to voice mail, he once again hung up. He hadn't been able to connect Sebastian, and it was crucial for him to speak to him.

He and the whole mafia were about to go raiding his house for valuables as a revenge and payback for the boss, and that goddamn ex-killer decides not to answer the phone!

'_Fuck…_' Ciel sighed, and typed up a text message instead. It was important that the man would get a notice to get away from his house, since it wouldn't be the most convenient thing for him to be found from there when he was supposed to be dead.

**Sebastian, William just decided**

**that we're coming to your house**

**and take & sell everything worth **

**something from there, so get**

**the fuck out of there!**

**We'll be there in about an hour.**

Ciel hit the send button, hoping for the man to notice the message before it was too late.

"Ciel?" The boy heard someone mention his name. "Um, yeah?" He answered, a bit nervously. He had to get a grip of himself. He can't let any suspicions arise.

"Are you alright?" Ronald asked, sounding a bit worried. "You're not feelin' well or something?" Ciel put on his best act, and smiled at the blonde-haired colleague of his. "Yeah, everything's alright, don't worry about it", he said.

"Good", the man replied, smiling back. "What did the boss talk to you about? I mean, if it wasn't anything private…"

"Nah, he just told me our next mission, and it's including you all", Ciel said, biting his lip slightly. "We're going to that Michaelis' house, and getting everything worth something for the boss so we'll get some profit from the case".

"Oh, I see…" The man answered, looking a bit doubtful. "But… That man's dead already, right? Why bother and disgrace his honour?" Ciel wanted to tell Ronald how much he agreed with him. Willy really had some kind of a obsession with Sebastian. "I don't know, you know the boss and his weird habits, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But still…"

Ciel let out a grunt of approval, and walked back into his room. At the door, before closing it, he yelled for the whole room. "We'll be leaving in an hour. Ronald will tell you where".

As Ciel closed his room's door, he heard that the poor friend of his was assaulted with questions.

XxX

Ciel got the phone out of his phone again, and once more looked up Sebastian's number, praying in his heart that the man would answer his call.

"This is Sebastian", He heard from the phone. '_Thank god'._

"I am not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep".

Ciel threw his phone at the nearest wall when hearing the man's voicemail again.

'_Honestly, he would always answer immediately when I'd call or text him, and when I'd really need to get in contact with him, he is somewhere!' _Ciel thought bitterly. He was starting to panic. '_What if Sebastian was at his house, just not hearing his phone or something, and then all of us would suddenly appear there and then he'd still be there and then everyone would find out about him being alive and…' _

"CIEL!_" _The boy's thoughts were interrupted when hearing someone calling his name from the other room. "YEAH?" He yelled back, not wanting to leave his room. "We're all done already, come out when ready and let's get going!"

Ciel didn't bother answering. He was feeling desperate.

XxX

After insisting to make everyone to wait for another 20 minutes so that the boy could pick out some clothes, the group was not as thrilled as they were before that. Ciel really needed to come up with a plan what to do. Or two. Or three.

"Well, Ciel, I never thought that picking out a black t-shirt and black pants would take almost half an hour", Alan said sarcastically. "And oh, look, he even took the combat boots he always wears, must've been a tough choice!" Eric chimed in, enjoying the boy's expression, which was now as amused as a high school student's on a Monday morning.

"How very funny, guys. I'm sorry that one of us actually cares about his appearance", Ciel answered, smirking. "Oh for heavens' sake, let's just go already", Grell yelled dramatically. "Don't get out of your pants, cross dresser". Grell just glared at Ciel, but didn't bother to come up with a good comeback.

XxX

Ciel was breaking some cold sweat when the group was approaching the man's house. He gazed at the man's yard, trying to find Sebastian's car.

'_Fuck', _Ciel thought when seeing the velvet black Mustang standing on the sideway. That would mean that Sebastian was home.

"Hey, look! That babe's gonna get us some good cash!" Eric yelled enthusiastically. "I just wonder what he'll have inside the house. It's a huge one, I mean. Nothing like a family-less man should have", Alan said, clicking his tongue.

"Ciel, how about you lead the way since you've been here before?" Ronald said. "Uh, sure. We should probably use the backdoor to not to attract any more attention than necessary", the boy answered, leading the men to the backyard.

As they were approaching the door, Ciel "accidentally" tripped over, hitting the door that let out a loud bang when the boy smashed against it. He had to get Sebastian's attention somehow, and soon. "Ciel, are you okay?" Ronald asked worriedly, picking the boy up from the ground. "Yeah yeah, completely okay. I just tripped over something".

Eric raised his eyebrows in doubt. "On what exactly? There's nothing that you could trip over on", he said, looking around. "Oh, I guess I'm just clumsy", Ciel answered, shaking his head. The men were starting to get suspicious. Not good.

Ciel took out his beloved Beretta, and raised it next to the door. _'If nothing else, this'll get that man's attention',_ he thought, and shot the lock. The metallic lock let out a loud noise before falling of the door. "Alright, let's go in", Ciel said, putting his gun back to his waist belt.

XxX

"Hey, you guys check the living room first", Ciel said. "What? All of us? What for exactly?" Alan asked. "Well, the living room always contains the most valuable things of course! We need a lot people to get them out", Ciel said after a few seconds' silence.

"I'll go scan through the rooms now", he continued, half running to the kitchen.

Kitchen, no Sebastian.

Bathroom, no Sebastian.

Office, no Sebastian.

Bedroom, no Sebastian.

Ciel sighed, frustrated after going through all the rooms and not finding the man. He sat down on the man's bed, burying his hands on his face. Suddenly, he noticed a note on the bed's pillow.

**Ciel, I believe you'll be the one**

**to find this. Or so I really hope.**

**I didn't notice your messages**

**up until now. I'm going to leave**

**the house for a few hours,**

**then come back.**

**I left everything considered**

**somewhat valuable here in **

**the house, so any suspicions**

**wouldn't be raised.**

**Call me later.**

**Sebastian**

The boy sighed deeply after finishing reading the note. He was not here. He crunched the paper in his fist, pushing it in the back pocket of his jeans, just in time before Eric came in. "What are you sitting here for? I thought we were supposed to be working", he said to the boy sitting on the bed. "I know… I, just…" Ciel stuttered, biting his lip, trying to figure out something to say. "Do we really have to disgrace that man's honour by taking his things even after his death?"

Ronald walked in the room just when Eric was about to open his mouth. "I agree. It's just pathetic, _even from us_, and that's quite much", he chimed in, earning nods from Alan and Grell.

"Ugh, I guess so, but what can we do about it if William told us to do so?" Eric answered the group. "Well, let's just go back and say there was nothing too good to be taken with us", Ciel said simply. "This is ridiculous", Eric said, leaving the room.

"Let's do so, then", Alan said, following Eric, and everyone else soon going after.

XxX

As the men walked in, William was waiting in his office. "Eric, go tell him what we decided to do", Ciel said. "Why not you?"

"Because he was suspicious about me killing that man. He thought I did something on purpose so I wouldn't have to kill him. I don't want him to hate me even more", Ciel answered. "Fine…"

Ciel walked in his room, sighing in relief. He picked up his phone from the floor, unharmed

**(A/N: Nokia 3310, anyone?) **and once again looked up Sebastian's number and called it.

"Ciel?" A voice answered after about half a minute. "Yeah… We're already out of your house", the boy answered. "And don't worry, I convinced everyone not to "disgrace your memory" by taking anything. Everything's normal at your place".

"Alright", Sebastian answered, smiling, even though Ciel wouldn't see it. "You sound worried for some reason. Is everything alright in general?"

Ciel bit his lip for a moment when realizing Sebastian asked him a question. "Oh yeah… I… I was just thinking that that was too close", Ciel answered. "I mean, what if you hadn't seen my messages on time? What would have happened? We'd both be screwed now…"

"But that didn't happen, since I did notice them. Ciel, darling, don't worry. We'll manage as long as we have the willpower to do so", Sebastian said. "Yeah…"

"Well, if that's all, I was thinking that I'll go back home then…" "Sebastian, wait".

"What is it, Ciel?" Sebastian answered.

"Can I come over tonight?"

**A/N: OH YEAH BABES, YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, EH?**

**Yes, the time has come… FOR THE M-RATING. And a plot twist, of course.**

**Alright, now I'll go do a stupid essay (which I should have done instead of uploading this and getting stuck on Facebook at the same time…) and chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow.**

…**Unless the lovely weather of Finland decides to fuck up my upload schedule again.**

**Until tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AAAAAA I AM SO SORRY. What has it been, 4 days?**

**This time though, I really have no excuse. I just… wanted to make it as good as possible?**

**Alright, but yes, chapter 10. **

**WARNINGS: Lemon.**

**Hope that makes up your long wait for this.**

**EDIT APPROXIMATELY 5 MINUTES AFTER UPLOADING XD: YES, ADS REACHED 50 REVIEWS! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU SO MUCH! I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE AND LOVE TOWARDS ALL OF YOU READING! THANK YOU. 3**

"You mean… For the night?" Sebastian asked doubtfully. "Yeah", Ciel answered simply. The older man chuckled. "Of course. When will you be coming then?"

"I was thinking I'd come there in a couple of hours", Ciel told the man in the phone. "I know the boss is gonna come and rage at us for not doing as he told us to, so I'll have to bear that before I can come".

"Alright, I'll see you then", Sebastian answered, and hung up.

XxX

Suddenly, Ciel heard a raged scream from the other room.

"ALAN! GRELL! RONALD!" The voice took a deep breath. "AND CIEL FUCKING PHANTOMHIVE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

'_Oh crap'._

Ciel knew William was not in a good mood, since Eric apparently had told him about their decision about the case they had been told to work on. He bit his lip, but quietly decided in his head that he should go and see what the raged boss of his would say.

He got to his room's door and opened it, only to find all of his colleagues standing in a row, William in front of them. Ciel decided it would be the best to be obedient now, and walked right next to Ronald, who was standing on the left side of the row.

"Now… Someone tell me, what the fuck were you thinking?" The black-haired man started, not looking amused. "I told you to do something, and if I do so, you damn well know that you must obey, doesn't matter whatever the case is!"

"But Willy, the man's dead already, what else do you want from him? Isn't that enough already?" Ronald tried. "NO! IF I SAY IT IS NOT, THEN IT IS NOT!"

"Honestly, what is wrong with you? Since when have you cared over someone completely stranger?" William said, his face softening just a tiny bit. Ciel glared at the man, and opened his mouth. "And since when have you cared over dead peoples' things? Isn't that too much?"

William walked closer to the boy, lifting the boy's tiny chin with his fingers. "Ciel, you knew nothing about that man. Why are you being so protective on his things?"

"No reason, I just don't want to be completely inhuman", Ciel answered, looking at the man straight into the eye. "Can't you just let it go already?"

William stood silent for a few seconds, but then let out a small grunt. "Fine", he said.

"If no one's going to do their job, fine. I'll let this one slide then, at least he isn't alive".

Ciel smiled inwardly, he was really happy that he managed to convince his boss. "Thanks, Willie!" He said merrily, and left back for his room, unable to see the boss rolling his eyes at the name.

He quickly changed his clothes, throwing the old pants and shirt on the floor.

XxX

Sebastian heard his doorbell ringing, and walked to the door to open it. He was a bit surprised when seeing the blue-haired boy standing there, smiling. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another hour", Sebastian said, but smiled and gestured the teen to come inside. "Yeah, neither thought I, but we managed to convince Will not to haunt after you anymore". Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Wow, really? He's softened up a lot then from those times I worked for him".

"Yeah, I guess so", Ciel answered, and took his coat off. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you'd like", Sebastian told the teen.

"Nah, I don't need anything, I'm be just happy to be here, that's good enough for me", Ciel said and planted a chaste kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Is that so?" Sebastian answered and smirked mischievously, pulling the boy for another kiss, now a bit deeper.

"Mmh, yes", Ciel moaned into the kiss, letting the man wrap his arms around the teen's back, and himself wrapped his own pair of arms around the man's neck.

Sebastian kissed the corner of Ciel's mouth, letting his lips travel lower, until they were on the boy's neck. He licked the neck, all the way until his mouth found Ciel's collarbone. The man sucked on that specific place, leaving a red mark and making Ciel moan when Sebastian bit down harshly, drawing a few drops of blood.

"You like it rough, Ciel?" Sebastian stated on a mischievous tone, licking the drops of blood. Ciel couldn't force out an answer, just another moan when Sebastian licked the drops of blood away with his skilled tongue. "Now you're completely mine", Sebastian continued when admiring his work on Ciel's neck and collarbone.

Before Sebastian could do anything else, Ciel started sucking furiously on the older man's neck, surprising the said man. Ciel used his sharp canines to nip on the man's flesh, making the skin red and irritated.

When Ciel finished, he raised his head and licked his lips. "And now you're mine too", said the boy, smirking at the man.

The man's face softened, and he smiled at the boy. "Do you really want this, Ciel?"

"Yes I do", Ciel said and licked the man's cheek. He did want it. "Well then", Sebastian said. "Let's go upstairs", he continued and forced the boy on wrap his arms around the man's torso.

As soon as Ciel was clinging onto the man, Sebastian started walking upstairs, kissing the boy passionately with his tongue.

XxX

Sebastian threw the boy on his bed, going right after him. He kissed the boy again, and started taking off his own shirt. Ciel wasn't patient enough, and lifted the man's hands off of his own shirt, and Ciel practically ripped the black dress shirt open, buttons flying around. Sebastian didn't care about the piece of clothing, and just took it off while watching Ciel quickly ripping his own shirt off.

Sebastian reached down on the boy, planting a deep kiss on the boy's lips. At the same time, he let his hand wander lower and lower, until his hand reached the boy's already hardened nipple. He rolled the bud around in his fingers, twisting it roughly and earning a whimper from the boy.

"Mmh, yes…" Ciel whimpered when Sebastian let his mouth wander even lower, stopping at his nipples. The man caressed the boy's sides at the same time when taking the other one of the buds inside of his mouth, licking and nipping on it.

Ciel whined at the contact between his hard nipple and the man's wet mouth, enjoying it even more when the man's hands cupped his ass again.

"Ah… Sebastian…" Ciel whined when Sebastian's hands squeezed him a bit. "Take them off… The pants…"

Sebastian did as he was told, and unzipped the tight jeans, where an erection was visible through the black material. He smirked at the sight, and pulled the pants off alongside with the grey boxers.

"Eager, are we?" Sebastian asked while grabbing the teen's length, caressing it gently and making Ciel moan quietly at the touch.

"Ah… Fuck you…" Ciel told the older man, raising his foot, so that it touched Sebastian's still clothed member, getting a grunt from the said man.

"You little mischievous…" Sebastian grunted when Ciel rubbed his foot against his erection. "You… Ain't got the total control over me… Ah! Even though we're like this…" Ciel told the man, trying to hold his poker face even when Sebastian was determined to make him crazy just by touch.

The older man smirked at the statement, grabbing the full length of Ciel completely, pumping it up and down. "Is that so, Ciel?" He asked, smirking evilly. "It seems so to me at least…"

Ciel couldn't deny it. He was pretty much at the man's mercy. Even though he could be a complete badass at times, pleasure and Sebastian combined would make him beg for mercy.

Still… He wouldn't go down without a battle. He used all his power to get to on top of the man, and barely succeeded on the mission. Sebastian's face was surprised, he hadn't expected Ciel to still try to act dominant.

"Ugh… We'll see about that…" Ciel told the man, licking his way from the man's chest to his stomach, and when reaching lower, he used his fingers to open the zip of Sebastian's blue jeans.

The boy didn't bother to open the pants more than needed, so when he would get them down that much that he could free the throbbing length from the pants and underwear, he would be satisfied.

'_It looks like it's gonna be above average'_, Ciel thought in his mind, even though it would be funny of him, since he was a virgin in things like this. He had almost fucked some prostitute when Alan and Eric had dared him, but the effect of alcohol had wore out too soon, but Ciel didn't actually mind it, since he wouldn't have done that sober.

So actually, he was a virgin at these kinds of things _completely._

He removed the boxers and freed the erection, and then silently gasped. _'Holy fucking hell', he thought. _The sight Ciel was witnessing, _completely above average._ It was **huge.**

The shocked face of Ciel didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "Something wrong?" He asked with an impish tone. Ciel raised his glaze slowly, looking at the man straight into the eye. He kneeled down on the man, and grabbed the length with one hand at the same time.

"Nope", he simply stated, and then reached down with his mouth, licking the tip of Sebastian erection.

Sebastian was really surprised about the boy's blunt move, and threw his head back when the boy took the whole tip in his mouth, swinging his tongue around the length. The man moaned in pleasure, and placed his other hand on the boy's head, petting the blue locks.

"Oh god, Ciel…" Sebastian said, grunting a few times. Ciel bobbed his head and raised his gaze so that he was looking into Sebastian's eyes again. He let out a silent voice, making Sebastian feel a slight vibration on his cock and made the man bite on his lip, trying to restrain himself from groaning.

"Mmh…" Ciel continued, now knowing the older man liked him making noises while sucking him off. As expected, Sebastian now groaned, unable to hold the noises back anymore.

"Fuck… Ciel… I can't… Hold myself back anymore… Please…"

'_Now who's the obedient and nice one?' _Ciel thought to himself, smiling inwardly at his thoughts.

"I told you already…" Sebastian started, gently raising the boy's head off of his length, pulling him for a kiss. "I need you now", he continued when pulling apart from the boy.

Sebastian discarded of his pants now completely, throwing them and the underwear on the floor. "Ugh… Sebastian…" Ciel whined when the said man pulled the boy on his lap, making the younger one spread his arms around the older's hips.

Sebastian licked his lips and stroked the boy's back with his hand, bringing the other on the boy's mouth. "Suck them, darling", he told the boy, smiling impishly.

Ciel did as he was told, taking the fingers inside of his mouth, wetting them with his own saliva as thoroughly as he could. Sebastian looked at the sight before him, and couldn't help but get more aroused because of the boy who was licking at his fingers. The smooth tongue that swirled around the digits made him feel even more bothered, making it hard for Sebastian to hold back for long.

With a final lick on the fingers, Ciel released the three digits with a faint pop. Sebastian smiled at the boy, letting his hands travel lower on the boy's body, prodding at the boy's entrance.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry", Sebastian said before inserting the first one in the tight, heated muscles of the boy.

Ciel didn't feel pain at all, maybe a slight uncomfortable feeling. When Sebastian started moving his digit up and down in the inside of the boy, he tensed for a second but then relaxed almost immediately.

After Sebastian saw that Ciel's face was turning from uncomfortable to pleasure-filled, he pushed his middle finger after the index.

"Ah…" Ciel whined a bit, two fingers were a bit more, but wouldn't make him feel that bad either. "Ah… More, Sebastian…" he whined, and earned himself a third finger which didn't feel too unbearable, but made him feel slightly uneasy anyway.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, who immediately stopped for a moment, letting the boy adjust on the feeling.

As soon as the boy's face softened, Sebastian started moving the digits slowly, trying not to rush. Ciel started panting quietly, which Sebastian took as a plea for faster contact.

He moved his fingers now very fast inside of the boy, and Ciel moaned louder now when he couldn't restrain the sounds he was making.

"Sebastian… More…! I want your… Cock…" The boy whined, almost unable to make the words sound clear because of the blurriness his head was now filled in.

Sebastian carefully removed the fingers, and made the boy whimper at the loss of the delicious contact.

The boy was still sitting on Sebastian's lap, and Sebastian just used his other hand to pull the smaller figure to secure the boy's position.

"Sebastian…" The boy began, only to be silenced by Sebastian's lips.

''Shh, don't worry my love, I won't hurt you", the man told the teen, making the latter blush a bit because of the name he had been called with.

"Alright… I'm going in now…" Sebastian told the boy, and was truly doing his everything to not to push inside the inviting heat. He slowly and carefully pushed his length inside of Ciel, watching at the boy's face for any signs of uncomfortness.

"Ah…" Ciel whined when Sebastian was about halfway in. The man thought about stopping, but kept pushing slowly, until he was buried to the hilt.

He stayed still, letting the boy adjust yet again, knowing that the size the boy was supposed to adjust to was a lot bigger.

After a minute Ciel opened his mouth, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Sebastian… I'm alright now…"

Sebastian didn't get the time to answer, when Ciel started slowly moving up and down on the man, moaning slightly.

"Ah… Ciel…" Sebastian moaned, putting his arms on the boy's hips, supporting his movement with them.

"Ugh, Sebastian… It feels… So good…! You're so big…" The boy whined, pounding on the man's erection with it inside of him.

"Ciel… You didn't seem to like it… AH! When… When I was the one dominating you… But…" The man told the boy, occasionally moaning because of the pleasure the friction was giving him. "But it seems like I'm completely at… At your mercy right now…"

Ciel listened to the man, not answering but continuing to move up and down, now harder than before. The boy realized that Sebastian's words were right; he was the one controlling the situation. That fact made the boy more aroused, causing him to move faster and to roll his hips harder to gain that pleasurable contact.

The boy shrieked in pleasure as the man cock touched that special bundle of nerves inside of him, making him bite his lip not to cry out too pathetically.

"Fuck… Ciel… If you keep pounding that fast… I am not going to last for… Ah… Too long…"

The boy did not answer, expecting the man to understand from the sounds he made that he was not going to slow down, he was close himself too.

Sebastian moved his hips along with the rhythm of the boy's pounding, thrusting as deep as possible.

"Sebastian…! Oh my god Sebastian, I can't…!" Ciel threw his head back in pleasure when the man's length touched his prostate in a way too delicious, making the younger boy release his cum on their chests.

As the inside walls of Ciel's tightened around the older man's cock, Sebastian couldn't hold back at all anymore. He released inside of his lover, moaning loudly.

XxX

After a few minutes of silence, Sebastian finally pulled out the boy who was still sitting on his lap, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

As soon as the older man had pulled out, Ciel collapsed on the bed, Sebastian soon after him.

Sebastian pulled the blanket over them both, and also pulled the boy right next to him. That wasn't enough for Ciel, who possessively put an arm on Sebastian's chest, cuddling next to the man.

Sebastian sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I love you Ciel", he told the younger boy.

"I… I love you too, Sebastian", the boy answered after a few seconds. He felt happy, _utterly happy,_ that he had not experienced for a long time. With Sebastian, he felt content.

XxX

"Ronald, where is Ciel?" William shouted to the other room of the headquarters. The blonde-haired man lazily turned his head, stretching his arms a bit before answering. "He said he was going somewhere for the night, probably to some woman's place or something".

"Well, he is not answering his phone", William told his subordinate, crossing his arms.

"Uh, go check his room. He might not even have his cell with him, I'd do that before trying to reach him again". William did as the man suggested, and walked to the boy's room.

When he opened the door, he found an otherwise clean room, except for some clothes were thrown on the floor.

He reached down on the used jeans, thinking that the phone could be there. He found no phone, but something else he did. He pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it.

**Ciel, I believe you'll be the one**

**to find this. Or so I really hope.**

**I didn't notice your messages**

**up until now. I'm going to leave**

**the house for a few hours,**

**then come back.**

**I left everything considered**

**somewhat valuable here in **

**the house, so any suspicions**

**wouldn't be raised.**

**Call me later.**

**Sebastian**

'_You have fucking got to be kidding me… That boy's in a fuckload of trouble', _William thought just before he threw the note on the ground, rushing back to the living room of the headquarters.

**A/N: YOU GET A LEMON & LONG(ISH) CHAPTER, I GET A CLIFFIE. Fair enough? :D**

**Okay, so now I'm not going to promise that the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow, but I can promise it will be up in 3 days AT THE VERY MOST. This is one hell of a cliffie, I KNOW.**

**Oh and by the way, this story isn't going to last for long anymore, maybe a few chapters, unless I get some random inspiration from something. But what I've planned, just a few more chapters, and then it's over. :(**

**I was writing the critical scene of the lemon when my sister stepped in and asked "Are you writing an essay or something?" I answered her "Umm, yes! History! So annoying!"**

**I was feeling like 'GET THE HELL OUT, I'M WRITING A SEX SCENE BETWEEN TWO MALES RIGHT NOW DAMN IT'. XD Oh, if she'd know…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews & comments are appreciated!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guys, it's been over a month. I don't really know what happened. I just had a lot of things happening and then I first didn't have time for DS, and later on forgot about it. Anyway, if anyone is reading this, please do enjoy the second last chapter of A Dangerous Seduction!**

Ciel woke up hours later next to Sebastian, and realized he should get back to the headquarters so there would not be too many questions asked about where exactly he's been. He tried to locate his phone from the bedroom, but soon heard a beeping-noise from some other room, probably downstairs.

Ciel got up from the bed without waking Sebastian up, and put on some clothes before walking out of the room and soon downstairs, looking for his beloved Nokia.

After he saw the dark-blue device on the table, he smiled and fetched it. He remembered the beep he had heard and clicked on a button to reveal the text message sent to him.

A few seconds later Ciel's face paled and he dropped the phone.

XxX

Sebastian woke up on someone tugging his arm, and realized it was Ciel. He forced himself to sit, and was about to ask why the boy had tugged him up so roughly, but soon saw the teen's shocked face.

He cupped the boy's face with his palms. "Ciel, what is it? Is something wrong?" He tried to question the sweating boy. The boy raised his left hand, giving the man the Nokia which seemed to have acquired a new dent. Sebastian took the phone away from Ciel's hand, and stared at the screen.

**Ciel, I know you**

**lied to me. Don't**

**bother explaining.**

**I know you're at his**

**place. I'll be there in**

**10 minutes.**

**By the way, I AM NOT**

**HAPPY.**

**I'll finish what you **

**were supposed to.**

Sebastian felt chills running down his spine when he confirmed his fears by reading the sender's name, William. The only thing the man could force out of his mouth was a silent "oh fuck". He checked the information of the message, and found out that it had been sent about six minutes ago, therefore they would have only minutes until the bloodthirsty boss of Ciel would be there.

The man got up quickly, pulling on his clothes, and running downstairs. "Ciel! Let's go!" He yelled from the front door. _'Oh fucking fuck', _he inwardly cursed when realized the boy's mind was not cooperating with his actions. The man ran back upstairs, finding an immobile Ciel.

"Ciel, darling, we have to go now! Come on!" Sebastian said to the boy, nervously trying to lift him up. "We can't…" The boy forced out of his mouth. "We can't escape from him…"

"What?" Sebastian suddenly asked, letting go of the boy. "There's no reason to. We can't escape, but if you just do, maybe he'll… Maybe he'd be satisfied if he'd get me", the boy told the older man, tears of desperation slightly filling his eyes. "You have to go… I'll try to keep him here, really Sebastian, I will!" The boy said with a smile on his face, but his tone of voice letting his disguise down.

"Ciel, no", the man told the boy, holding his head down. "That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard… I won't leave you here alone to face him", Sebastian told the smaller boy. "We'll do it together then".

"NO!" The boy yelled to the man, trying to fight his hands off the grip Sebastian had on him. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"AND I DON'T THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU!" Sebastian yelled at the boy's face. After a few silent moments Ciel collapsed down on the floor, hugging his own chest. "Ciel… You're the best thing that has happened to me. Ever. Don't you even dare to say something like that. If he's coming here and 'not happy' as he stated, we'll endure it together. Besides, I have you and you have me, we're going to be okay".

"Is that so?" A voice asked, startling both of the men. "Will…" Ciel breathed, getting up quickly.

"I see… It's true then", William said, leaning on the bedroom door's frame. "You're alive Michaelis". Sebastian did not answer the man, but moved himself so he stood right before the smaller boy, protecting him from his boss.

William stared at his subordinate with an empty gaze. "Oh yes Ciel, you must be wondering how I found out? I'll give you a clue, never leave notes inside of your clothes", he said and smiled viciously to the younger boy, who had started biting his lip nervously.

"Get out, William…" Sebastian stated, making the said man laugh. "William? Michaelis, no, _Sebastian_", the man started "you have no right to call me with my first name. I was your boss, you were my underling, and even though you do not work for me anymore, that doesn't change the fact I'm in a higher position than you."

Sebastian chuckled at the man. "Tsk, whatever. Well then, _Spears, _get out of my house".

"Not exactly what I intend to do, Michaelis", he said, and Ciel could swear that the man's grin widened every second. "But you see, I came all the way this far, I do not intend to leave. Not without seeing you fall on that mattress right there and letting out the last breath of yours when I shoot you dead like I should have done those months ago!" William said and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Sebastian's head.

"NO!" Ciel screamed and ran to William, facing him, only about twenty inches away from him.

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled and William smirked at the boy's reaction. "How cute, Ciel. Protecting him…" He said, grabbing the boy's hand and jerking him so that he was pressed against William, but still facing Sebastian. William leaned down a bit and whispered in the boy's ear. "But shouldn't you cut the bullshit already, Ciel? Don't tell me you actually care about him?" William said and laughed.

Ciel was shivering because of the man's closeness, and didn't dare to answer. William became annoyed by the boy's lack of words, and raised his other hand again, pointing the gun again at Sebastian. "And now Ciel… Watch him die". "NO!"

_Bang._

Ciel collapsed on the ground, bleeding.

**A/N: Ugh. A short chapter, but I'll post the last one tomorrow, ****maybe even today**** if I'll manage to finish it. Anyway, yes, the next one will be the final one. Wow.**


End file.
